xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Specializations General * Restrictions/Arrays/Formations (restriction flag, ancients restrictions, Divine sense eyes) ''' * '''Body Tempering (from Ancient God) * The Soul (Soul flag, Soul-Devourer) * Evil Aura/Killing Intent ''' '''Domains Life and Death Domain Karma Domain True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain Essences (Source Origin) # Fire # Lightning # Life and Death # Karma (evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False ("real and unreal") # Slaughter # Restriction # Water # Earth # Metal # Wood # Absolute Beginning # Absolute End Dao Source : Reincarnation True Body * True Body of Fire + True Body of Water + True Body of Earth + True Body of Metal + True Body of Wood = Five Elements True Body (Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation) * Lightning True Body + Slaughter True Body + Restriction True Body + Absolute Beginning True Body + Absolute End True Body = Slaughter True Body'' ''(Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder) (All Black appearances) Slaughter True Body'' '': He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. Main Body 27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demonn) + Xian (Immortal Body. Soul Wang Lin Soul contained the Soul-Devourer nature and a bit of the Ancient Thunder Dragon’s Soul. (Ancient Thunder Dragon was a pet of Greed but in the end, it was eaten by the soul-devourer form of Wang Lin) Divine Abilities Domains: # Life and Death Domain # Karma Domain (Evolved from Life and Death Domain) # True and False Domain All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells: # Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell) Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Finger of Death -> 100 Fingers of Death # Demonic Finger # Underworld Finger Sword Divine Abilities # Heavenly Chop Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells # Stop Spell # Falling Star # Body Formation Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells # Call the Wind # Summon the Rain # Magic Arsenal # Mountain Crumbles # Lands Collapse # Dark Moon, Clear Skies Spells with a hint of the 3rd Step # Third Eye Spell # Unknown Palm Spell of Master Lufu (3rd Step Cultivator) Ancient God Spells # Merit Spirit Vermillion Bird Divine Abilities # Nine Mysterious Transformations # Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape Could Sea Divine Abilities # War Spirit Print Self-Created Divine Abilities # Sundered Night (Dao of Beginning and End) # One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) Techniques Basic # Attractive Force Technique # Disguising Technique # Memory Erasing Technique # Underworld Ascension Method #* It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #* Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #* Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #* Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 # Yin Energy Detection Technique # Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Refining (not the official name) # Ghost Summoning Technique # Divine Path # Earth Escape Technique # Refining Technique # Devouring Technique # Fireball Technique # Soul Vortex # Soul Refining Technique # Star Rotation # Heavenly Devil Sound Ancient God #Tacticts #Restriction Flags Category:Wang Lin